The invention relates to a sock with reinforced heel and toe regions and a sole region between the heel and toe regions.
It is generally known that when socks are being worn, the heel and toe regions are subjected to a particularly heavy loading. That loading results from the walking movement which results in friction between the heel and toe regions and the footwear. In order to prevent prematurely fast wear of the sock, it has already been proposed that socks should be provided with reinforced heel and toe regions. Furthermore, EP 0 015 119 discloses a sock with a toweling ball region, a toweling heel region and an arch region, which regions are continuously knitted throughout from a basic yarn. The sock is correspondingly reinforced in the heel region and in the ball region. The reinforcements serve better to absorb impacts and shocks which occur when the wearer of the socks for example goes jogging.
Depending on the size of the reinforcement of the toe and heel regions, wearing such a sock can be found to be unpleasant as the sock does not comply with the anatomical shape of the foot in the sole region.
Taking that consideration as the basic starting point, the underlying object of the present invention is so to develop the known sock that it has an improved wearing quality.
In accordance with the invention that problem is solved by a sock with reinforced heel and toe regions and a sole region between the toe and heel regions, wherein the sole region between the heel and toe regions is reinforced. The configuration of the reinforced sole region provides that the difference in height which occurs between the toe region and the heel region is compensated so that the sock better follows the anatomical shape of the foot in the region of the sole of the foot. A further advantage of the reinforced sole region of the sock is that it reduces the wear of the sock.
A preferred embodiment of the sock is one in which the sole region reinforcement is provided in the region of the foot sole surface. In that case the sole region reinforcement is so contoured that it corresponds to the foot sole surface. That configuration provides a sock which is reinforced in the regions which are relevant in terms of wear. It is not absolutely necessary to provide a reinforcement in the entire region of the bridge or instep of the foot as in that region the sock is only partially loaded. A further advantage of such a sock is that the sock is better adapted to orthopaedically shaped shoe inserts.
In regard to the configuration of the reinforced sole region, it is proposed that the reinforcement is provided by at least one additionally knitted-in yarn. Preferably the sole region reinforcement is formed by a right/left knit, wherein the knit is reinforced by at least one additional yarn. Preferably the reinforcement of the sole region reinforcement which is formed by a right/left knit is reinforced by the incorporation of an additional yarn in the form of plush loops. Preferably the yarn is for example a polyarnide yarn.
If the sock has a sole region reinforcement which corresponds to the sole surface of the foot, a distinction must be drawn between socks for the right foot and socks for the left foot, as otherwise it is not possible to arrive at a correct association in respect of the sock with the foot. It is therefore proposed that the sole reinforcement region is such that it is of a structure which at least optically differs from other portions of the sock. In addition the sole region reinforcement can be distinguished in terms of touch from the other sock portions. Both an optical distinction and a touch distinction can be achieved by the sole region reinforcement being fleecily roughened or formed from plush loops.
In accordance with a further concept it is proposed that the sock is provided with at least one optical marking. The marking is preferably provided in the leg region of the sock. So that the marking is not felt as troublesome, which under some circumstances can be the case in relation to socks of a particular configuration from the aesthetic point of view, it is proposed that the marking is provided on the inside of the sock. Preferably the marking is knitted into the sock.
In order to be able to distinguish in relation to a pair of socks which sock belongs to the right foot and to the left foot respectively, it is proposed that the marking of the one sock is such that it differs from the other sock.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in sock with reinforced foot sole region, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.